Venus Lorieta
Venus Lorieta was the female District Two Tribute for the 24th Hunger Games. Games Description Venus blazed into the Arena, killing three of the four victims of the Bloodbath with her near-unavoidable throwing knives. Her next victim, Apollo Wilson, gained Venus a mortal enemy in his sister Peppermint. During her time in the Arena, Venus quickly became the most dreaded Tribute, even among her Career allies. When Valencia Widad attempted to kill Venus, Venus finally eliminated her nonexistent competition. A few days later, she killed allies Aspen Matthews and Valerie Fallow. Continuing her kill streak, she then killed Astra Quill. Near the end of the Games, Venus eliminated her largest remaining competition: Ever Fellows. The finale of the Games took place after a fire destroyed much of the Arena. Venus did not start the fire, though both of her opponents assumed she was to blame. Venus succeeded in killing Celestial Yeager before Celestial and her ally Peppermint completed their plan to attack Venus with mutts. As the mutts savaged Venus, Peppermint attacked and killed her. Placing 2nd Career Resurrection Games It is unclear how much was because of the resurrection process and how much was preexisting, but Venus seemed even quieter and more withdrawn than normal during her second Games. She allied with a small group of particularly devoted Careers but never personally connected with any of them. She grew increasingly cold and homicidal throughout the Games, kicking off a kill streak unparalleled in normal, less populous Games. Venus provided one of the more dramatic moments of the Games when she betrayed her allies stabbing Aversa Jewel and stopping only when Akari Igneous pushed her out a third--story window. Audiences across Panem were in shock when she stood up as though it didn't even hurt and stalked off into the night. Victims: Tally Sandpiper, Aversa Jewel, Mist Hastings, Marley Xander, Lottie Parker After killing all of Avariella Hanson's allies, Venus was finally destroyed once and for all when Ava hacked out her heart with a dagger, leaving Venus' body in shreds. Personality Venus had the most unclear motivation of any Career in Games history. She seemed to take no pleasure in killing and not to do it out of any sense of duty or tradition. It was as though it was her very nature. She lacked any interpersonal skills or desire for anything outside the Games. She was hyposensitive to pain and disregarded her own health or survival in favor of killing as many people as possible. Venus was noted by those who interacted with her to have a troublingly empty gaze and odd speech patterns that indicated lack of interest in the conversation. She rarely spoke during her second time in the Arena, and her only noticeable emotional reaction was to the sight of a wounded girl who was bleeding to death. Venus displayed a newly developed sadism when she desecrated the body of Marley Xander in order to terrify her victim's allies. As a young child, Venus was noted by her parents to be a cold and remote child. She displayed a marked lack of sensitivity to pain and expressed no interest in forming friendships. In Two, these attributes were considered a mark of strength, and Venus was therefore never taken to a psychiatrist. Trivia * Venus' unparalleled mystique and darkness earned her the nickname "The Shade", given to her by audience members convinced that her behavior was because she did not have a soul. * Very little is known about Venus' early life, due to the reclusive nature of her parents. Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Tributes Category:24th Hunger Games